


Dean and Seamus Drabble

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Happy and then sad and then happy again, M/M, Quidditch World Cup, Veela, canon compliant mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean and Seamus attend the Quidditch World Cup. The Veela don't seem to affect Seamus and he wonders why. Three years later they battle in The Battle of Hogwarts and he figures it out. (A short little drabble I wrote for my friend).
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Dean and Seamus Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble when my friend and I were questioning whether or not Veela affect gay/lesbian/bi/poly people. I wanted to keep it canon compliant and it ended up taking a little bit of a dark turn toward the end, but I promise there's a happy ending. (I edited briefly but not intensely, apologies for any errors!) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe out there! 
> 
> (Also what are your opinions on Veela affecting non-heteros? Would love to hear more theories!)

Seamus Finnigan had been waiting his whole life to see Ireland play. Not just play, but play in The Quidditch World Cup. His mum scored some cheap tickets and they had to camp at the grounds a week early but he didn’t care. He was going to see Troy, Mullet, Moran, Connolly, Quigley, Ryan, and Aidan Lynch. He had four posters of Aidan in his room back home. His mum always told him he had a talent crush; and it was true, Lynch was amazing. Seamus’ dad who was more of a West Ham fan surrendered his ticket so Seamus could bring a friend. He had no hesitation in writing to Dean that very day. 

Dean Thomas, who loved watching the school Quidditch matches, didn’t really follow professional Quidditch (still preferring to watch Football). Mr. Finnigan and Dean bonded over their love of West Ham when he visited once over summer holiday. Seamus had groaned, saying to his mother “that’s it, we lost him.” about Dean excitedly chatting to Mr. Finnigan for hours about Julian Dicks and whether or not Arsenal stood a chance. Mrs. Finnigan had sighed dramatically as well and said “we’ll make an Ireland lover of him yet.”

When Dean had written back that of course he would love to come to the match with Seamus, and that he was excited because he’d never been camping, Seamus was even more eager for the match. 

The Finnigan’s picked Dean up via Floo Powder the Monday before the match. Seamus had been to Dean’s house only one time, the summer of their second year. Ever since first year they had spent at least a few days at each other’s houses, alternating who’s turn it was to host. Seamus loved going to Dean’s house. Dean had a crazy big family and it was chaotic and in London where the streets were theirs to roam (at least until 6 when Dean’s mom and step-dad made them come back for dinner). While this year Seamus would normally have gone to Dean’s house the cup had interrupted their back and forth pattern. Neither of which was bothered by this fact in the least. 

The three of them, the Finnigan’s and Dean, took a Portkey to the campsite. Mrs. Finnigan set up the tent using magic, and immediately began growing Shamrocks. Mr. Bagman (head of the Magical Games and Sports department of the Ministry of Magic) came around and congratulated her on her festive spirit but suggested she take them down so as to avoid Muggle curiosities. She said she’d sooner eat a Leprechaun and gave Mr. Bagman a rude gesture behind his back when she thought Seamus and Dean weren’t looking. 

Seamus and Dean spent the week leading up to the match exploring the forest, chatting with nearby tent neighbors, theorizing what would happen at the match, and playing games that they had brought. Dean remarked that he didn’t think camping could be so fun if it weren’t for the fact that their tent was actually a small apartment and not sleeping bags on the ground. They hung out for a bit with Oliver Wood, who was the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper, and they made friends with a few of the girls who went to Beauxbaton academy. Neither Seamus nor Dean spoke French but the girls English was good and they managed to communicate. 

Now the match was finally happening today. They had gotten up fairly early, too eager to sleep much, and were waiting for the souvenir stalls to open. Seamus had been saving all year to get a figure of every one of the players on the Ireland team. Dean was sketching Leprechauns and Mrs. Finnigan was bewitching them to dance on the page. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley ran into them mid-morning, only serving to ramp up their excitement. 

“Mum,” Seamus asked when the three had gone, “Can we go to checkout the shops now?”  
“I don’t think they’re open yet dear, let’s have breakfast and we’ll go soon.” 

The waiting was maddening. Dean took the extra time to paint Shamrock’s onto Seamus and Mrs. Finnigans faces. Seamus returned the favor but had to admit Dean had done a better job than he had. Finally they made their way to the match. Seamus stuck to his goal and bought figures of every player on the Ireland team as well as an Ireland cape he wore proudly. Dean bought a program and a Shamrock pin (as someone who didn’t follow Quidditch closely he felt it would be lying - and a poor use of money - to display more enthusiasm than that). Mrs. Finnigan bought one pair of Ominoculars for them all to share. 

They made their way to the middle of the stadium, the seats weren’t bad considering and the Ominoculars would help. They chatted with their seat mates as they waited, a burly red-headed man called Roy, a woman called Madeline, and a couple called Darius and Elsa. They finally heard the voice of Ludo Bagman announcing the start of the match. Seamus looked to Dean, grinning eagerly. Dean grinned back and they focused again to the field. Bagman announced the Bulgarian team mascots to the field. Dozens of women came onto the field, dancing. Seamus thought their dancing was a bit boring and he wondered if this was the best that the Bulgaria had to offer. 

He noticed however that the men around him were awe struck. Was he seeing something that the rest were not? He looked at Dean to ask him but Dean’s eyes had gone kind of glassy. 

“You alright, mate?” Seamus asked. 

Dean turned to him, seeming to come back to himself. “Yeah, was weird, for a minute I wanted to jump out of my seat and run to them.” 

Seamus quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“They’re Veela,” Mrs. Finnigan said with a huff. “Lure men to them with their magic. Makes them do all sorts of dumb things when bewitched.” 

“Oh…” Seamus felt himself flush with confusion. He hadn’t felt anything for the women. 

Mrs. Finnigan smiled at him, a knowing secretive smile. 

“It was pretty easy to snap out of though.” Dean said, watching the other men around him practically falling out of their seats. “Least… for me.” He eyed the burly man who was being held to his seat by his wife. 

The Veela were chased off the field and the Leprechauns came out. Their jig was far more entertaining and less sexually confusing. They threw gold throughout the stadium, showering the spectators in riches.

“Wicked.” Dean said, picking up the Galleons. 

“Don’t be too excited.” Seamus warned him. “It’s Leprechaun gold. Disappears after a few hours.” 

“Well, it’ll be a fun souvenir until it disappears.” Dean said pocketing some Galleons, only slightly disappointed. 

Ludo announced the teams and Seamus practically jumped out of his seat when Ireland came out. 

“Mum can I use the ominoculars?” 

He pressed them to his face and watched Lynch take to the sky. He moved the dials to a replay. 

“Look,” he said to Dean, thrusting the device toward him. “Isn’t he amazing.” 

Dean watched the replay of Lynch taking to the air. “He kicks off like every other player.” Dean teased. 

“No. It’s so much better.” Seamus argued good-naturedly. 

Dean handed the ominoculars back to Seamus who handed them to his mother. He watched the match begin, Ireland was slaughtering Bulgaria (who was playing dirty like a bunch of Slytherin jerks). Half of Ireland’s points came from foul shots. Dean was shouting angrily using Muggle football terms. 

“Oy send him off!” Dean shouted after a particularly nasty foul from the Bulgarian beater. 

“Yeah, red card!” Seamus yelled, grinning at Dean. 

“You can make fun of me all you want, but it’s not my fault you don’t have proper terms for things in Quidditch.” 

Seamus bumped his shoulder into Deans, turning his head back to the game. Krum and Lynch were diving, diving, diving, Krum pulled up but Lynch crashed right into the ground. Seamus leapt from his seat. 

“No!” He screamed (along with half the stadium). “Is he okay?” He looked at the large screen that was showing a close up of Lynch staggering up from the fall. 

He grabbed the ominoculars from his mum and focused on Lynch. He had a bloody nose but he appeared to be unharmed otherwise. 

“And he’s up and back at it.” Bagman’s voice echoed. 

Seamus sighed in relief and sat back down. Dean put a comforting hand on his leg. 

“See, he’s alright.” 

Seamus breathed a little easier once Lynch was back in the air. 

The Veela went off again and Seamus watched the men went all loopy. Dean this time however did not. 

“How come you’re not affected this time?” Seamus asked.

Dean shrugged. “I know what they are now, I guess? So I can kind of turn it off.” 

Seamus nodded like that made sense, though he wasn’t sure because he hadn’t been affected at all either time so far. He didn’t take the time to think on it though because the match was happening too quickly to think of anything else. The players were so fast that Bagman barely had time to commentate before things had changed. 

When Lynch got hurt a second time Seamus had to look away practically burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. Dean pat him on the back and told him when Lynch was up again. There was confusion for a moment as the scoreboard flashed Bulgaria: 160 Ireland: 170. Then the stands erupted. Ireland had won, despite Krum’s catching the Snitch. Seamus was nearly squeezed to death by his mother, he hugged Dean, hopping up and down as he cheered excitedly with the rest of the stadium. The leprechauns were flying around the field, the Veela looking sulky. Ireland did a victory lap and Seamus watched the seven players loop the field with rapt fascination. He didn’t think anything could feel quite as good as this moment. 

They celebrated at their campsite all night. Well into the early hours. Seamus and Dean reenacted the game with the figurines that Seamus had bought. Mrs. Finnigan doing the commentary. People wandered from site to site, chatting and laughing and imitating the game. Seamus couldn’t think of when he’d had more fun in his life. And he got to do it all with his best friend. 

It struck him, suddenly, when Dean was doing an impression of Krum’s angry scowl, why maybe the Veela hadn’t affected him. He felt himself blush a little as he thought about it; about Dean’s kind eyes, and cute smile. 

He put the thoughts away, he would think about that another time. Right now he would just enjoy Dean’s company, tonight was for celebrating. Ireland had won the Quidditch World Cup, and he had seen it all with his best friend. 

~ May1997: Hogwarts ~ 

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended. Lord Voldemort was dead. For real this time. Seamus looked around at the destruction. The Castle he had called a second home for seven years was destroyed; though he knew Headmaster McGonagall and the rest of the Professors could fix it. He knew they had lost many people tonight, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Professor Lupin, Colin Creevey, and dozens of others. He was shaking with adrenaline, drained and exhausted. He was sipping tea Aberforth had made them, his knees touching Dean’s. He knew it seemed terribly selfish but he was so thankful Dean was not amongst the dead. 

Aberforth got up to speak to someone else, leaving Dean and Seamus in relative seclusion. Seamus could have lost everything tonight; and that grief was still inside him waiting to erupt. He knew he’d breakdown later, when the adrenaline wore off, when he attended the memorials. 

Dean looked visibly shaken as well, staring into his tea for long moments. His skin vibrating like he might jump up any second and start throwing curses. Seamus took Dean’s hand in his, squeezing, letting him know he was there; that he wasn’t alone. 

Dean looked at Seamus’ hand and up to his eyes. 

“Hey Dean,” Seamus said. “Remember the Quidditch World Cup?” 

Dean nodded, not sure where Seamus was going with this train of thought. 

“Seem’s like that’s where all this started.” Seamus said thoughtfully. “The Dark Mark.” 

Dean nodded again. 

“But before that. Remember how good it felt? The celebration, the happiness?” He paused. “Do you think we’ll feel that way again?” 

Dean squeezed Seamus’ hand. “I know we will.” 

They were quiet for another long moment. “Remember the Veela?” 

Dean let out a sound that might have been a laugh in an alternate universe. 

“I can’t believe it took me so long to accept why they don’t affect me.” 

And he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deans. Seamus had lost many things tonight; friends, peers, teachers, good people, innocent people, perhaps even his own innocence had gone. But he didn’t lose Dean. He couldn’t lose Dean, ever.

Dean’s lips were rough, he tasted like ash and soot, and it wasn’t very romantic at all. They were exhausted, drained, and grieving but clinging to each other. 

Dean pulled away, the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“Took you long enough.” He teased. 

Seamus pushed him gently, returning the broken smile. 

“We’ll be happy again right?” Seamus asked again. 

“I know we will.”


End file.
